


The Diary of Raina Wilhelm

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV Outsider, Talon dun fucked up, Toothless the stuffed dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fresh view on some of the worlds most critical moments, The Diary of Raina Wilhelm also shows a different side of one of the worlds most beloved hero's. Reinhardt Wilhelm has given his blessing for his Aunt Raina's journal to be published in full. Full of moving and observant entries it is sure to capture your heart and imagination. It show's that even hero's are human.</p>
<p>"The city has become a war zone. If these are my last words. Let it be known that I loved my children as my own blood and my only regret is that they had to fight such hard battles. " -Raina Wilhelm on the Battle of Stuttgart.</p>
<p>"Raina Wilhelm has a way of cutting to the heart of a matter. She uses few words but she wields their power as surely as her nephew wields his hammer. " - Kate Lynn </p>
<p>Please note that the views expressed within are not the views of the publisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Raina Wilhelm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellycho (Nyxokal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxokal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reminder that Reinhardt is a one year old right now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226480) by Jellycho. 



> So this started out when Jellycho posted things over on twitter. Mainly that Reinhardt is currently a one year old. My brain promptly broke and fic happened. Also, if you think something baby Reinhardt did is impossible leave a comment, there's a 90% guarantee my nephew, the inspiration for this fic, actually did it.

    I will always remember the day I met Reinhardt. 

    Sometimes I doubt I could forget. I had been awake for 72 hours and had a 9 hour time difference with only 20 minutes of sleep to show for it. My heart felt like it was beating to quickly and my hands wouldn’t stop shaking from all the energy drinks. The feeling of griminess that accompanies air travel is vivid even now. The anxiety as German rolled off my tongue clumsily for the first time in months even as my  Große Schwester attempted to break me in half with her hug. Mama had still smelled the same, like laundry detergent and books. 

    The hospital room was too bright and sterile and quiet while we waited. Then suddenly, it was too crowded and loud as everything began to happen all at once. All I could do was sit and let Delma squeeze my hand.

    His first cry had been startling. It was far louder than I had expected, echoing through the room as Delma gave one last push. 

    He had been a squished thing, ugly and red as he cried, covered in blood and taking his first look at the world. Then we could hold him. All nine pounds of him. He watched Delma and I with curious, but sleepy eyes. 

   Being born is hard work. 

   Reinhardt came home with Delma today. He slept on my chest for most of the afternoon. He likes it when I talk to him in different languages. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I had to leave today. My next class is in two days. I miss Reinhardt already. 

    It’s funny. I didn’t realize how much I missed home until I went back. I think getting on the plane was one of the hardest things I've ever done. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Professor Jackson can kiss my ass.

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt started teething. I’m more than glad to miss that particular experience. From the way Delma sounded on the phone, she hasn't been getting much sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Why do you waste your talent translating useless fairy tales” _

__ I  swear  if Jackson says  one more thing demeaning the value of folklore to society I will not be held responsible for punching all his teeth out and kicking him from here to the moon.

 

* * *

 

 

    If I never have to translate anything from Russian again it will be too soon.

 

* * *

 

 

    I found a stuffed Toothless today! It was absolutely adorable and I haven’t seen anything like it before. Hah! This is why I thrift. I’m going to wash it and send it to Delma with a book of translated folk stories. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt just cut his third tooth.

 

* * *

 

 

    My thesis is going to be on how the differences between original fairy tales vs Disney help show the difference in values over time. Whoa boy is there so many examples to choose from.

 

* * *

 

 

   Why did I think this was a good idea? Folklore is so fucking annoying. Oral traditions can go die in a hole. EVERY SINGLE VERSION IS DIFFERENT. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Finally finished. Jackson can go rot in a hole.

 

* * *

 

 

   Reinhardt threw a fit today. I could hear him through the phone and he was in his room. He was supposed to be napping but apparently they can’t find Toothless and he refuses to sleep without him. My nephew can be so  _ charming. _

 

* * *

 

 

__ Toothless has been found and order has been restored. Apparently Reinhardt managed to shove him under his car seat. 

 

* * *

 

 

__ Reinhardt is starting to eat solid food. Apparently he’s lost all interest in baby food and his favorite word is NO. I wish Delma luck.

 

* * *

 

 

Mama and Vati are dead.

 

* * *

 

 

    Mama and Vati are dead. I’m still not sure I believe it. Even as I write it days later. They had just been on vacation. They were supposed to be safe.

 

* * *

 

 

    I’m going home. There’s nothing for me here.

 

* * *

 

 

    It was quiet. Mama was cremated, and Vati was buried next to her ashes like they wanted. I was tempted to put fake flowers on the grave. Just to see if Mama really would come back. Even if it was to yell at me, at least I could say goodbye. 

   I didn’t. I don’t think I could handle going against her wishes and not even getting to see her again. I’ve left them gladioli, daffodils and carnations so far. Mama will know what I’m trying to say. 

    Reinhardt probably won’t even remember them.

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt said my name for the first time today. Well, he said something that could have translated to Rai and that's close enough to Raina for me.

 

* * *

 

 

   I have not slept a full night in a week. Reinhardt is lucky I love him. Though there's really nothing to be done but let the cold run its course.

 

* * *

 

 

   And now I’m sick and it sucks. My throat is sore and I feel as if there’s an elephant sitting on my chest. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I met Delma’s new boyfriend today. He’s not terrible. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt’s starting to walk! 

 

* * *

 

 

    It’s so funny. He’ll walk with the walker into a wall, turn around and walk into the other wall. Then repeat. He’s taken to trying to hide where he thinks I can’t see him. When I acknowledge him he gets very surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

   Reinhardt threw a fit while I was watching him in the store today. He tore apart my purse and lost a 50 euro note. I might just kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

    On the bright side Reinhardt's still alive. Downside, I might kill my boss. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt’s cutting two of his molars and I swear this is karma for all the whining I did when I had to have my wisdom teeth out.

 

* * *

 

 

    Mein Gott, I can’t believe that it’s been over two years since Reinhardt was born. He’s gotten so big! It feels like he’s always been here and yet he’s still so small. I can’t imagine my life without him. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt made another friend today. A little girl around the same age named named Calla. The family is new in the neighborhood but seems nice. It’s nice to see Reinhardt running around.

 

* * *

 

 

   I take back my good opinion. The asshole needs to pack up and go.

 

* * *

 

 

   Even if Reinhardt’s confused, I’m glad he’s gone. Delma is pregnant again and he  _ hit  _ her for it. He’s lucky I didn’t take his head off for him, free of charge.

 

* * *

 

 

   Reinhardt likes my stories. He’s been running around with Calla declaring that he will protect us all. It’s cute. He believes very strongly in not harming people without provocation. I wish I could believe in that kind of good, be that young again. 

 

* * *

 

 

    One of Reinhardt’s favorite activities is to listen to his sibling inside Delma’s tummy. He’s convinced that they will be a sister and has already declared Ada the best name of them all. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Reinhardt told me why he wants Ada to be a girl. He said that in the stories brothers always fight. Brothers and sisters go on adventures together. I’m not sure that’s how it works. But I told him no matter what Ada will love him.

 

* * *

 

 

    Ada was finally born today. Reinhardt was ecstatic to meet his little sister. He was also ecstatic to be right. He has proclaimed that he is going to keep her from ever being hurt. While it's a sweet concept if she’s anything like anyone in this family, I don’t think it will work very well once she starts to walk. 

    I had to explain to him that we sometimes  _ need _ to hurt. It teaches us what not to do, it let's us learn and grow. 

    Like sometimes we have to prune trees so they keep growing well. Sometimes we have to hurt and that's okay as long as we’re not hurt all the time. 

    He told me he understood but even if he really did, I’m sure he’s going to ignore me. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I’m not sure why I thought helping my sister raise her two hellions would be a good idea. Thankfully Reinhardt's attending  Grundschule now and Ada’s in Kindergarten.

 

* * *

 

 

     Reinhardt broke his arm. Climbing a tree. To rescue a  cat . And then he was more concerned with the cat then the obviously broken arm. Calla was the one to call for help. I swear he’s going to give me heart failure.

 

* * *

 

 

     Delma’s sick. They’re not sure what it is. We have to go in for more tests.

 

* * *

 

 

       They still don’t know what's wrong with Delma. I’m worried. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I honestly forgot this journal even existed. I guess it’s just happenstance that I found it at all. 

     We put both humans and gorillas on the moon, and the gorillas rebelled. We haven’t gone up since. We just left them there. Maybe that’s how we came to be. Maybe humans are just some other species failed science project.

     Delma has been dead for years. She managed to hold out to see Reinhardt’s graduation, but not Ada’s. In the end it was a mercy. I still visit her and Mama and Vati. I miss them. It is so much easier to miss them since Reinhardt left and Ada went to university. 

   Reinhardt joined the military. He says the branch he’s a part of is called the Crusaders. He’s very proud to be defending the people. Sometimes I wonder if that’s my fault. If I filled his head with too many stories when he was younger. 

    Calla went to university for medicine. She wants to be an Army doctor. All these years later and she’s still following Reinhardt. It seems as if they just meet yesterday sometimes. 

    Ada is studying politics. She wants to make the world a better place.

    This is not what I wanted for them. I did not want them to have to fight our battles or wade through the mire of fights we left unfinished. I just wanted them to be happy. 

    I just want them to be safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Sometimes I wonder if I’m going to out live Reinhardt. Am I’m going to lose him to this brutal, messy power struggle? 

    He’s been deployed to the middle east. I hope he comes back. Far too many people have lost their lives already.

 

* * *

 

 

    This massacre is bloody and brutal and utterly pointless . The politicians can call it a necessary act of war all they want, but I have studied propaganda that has survived far more, for far longer. I know how to read between the lines. People are fighting on two sides yes. But the people who are dying in droves, are the civilians, the helpless, the ones who need protecting. 

    This war has raged on my whole life and yet it is my children who fight in it, against it. Why must the young always fix their elders mistakes. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Reinhardt is out there now. Fighting. He tells me his squad is unaffiliated. That they are there as damage control. To protect civilians and minimize casualties. That they do not fight unless there is no other option. 

    I don’t believe him. I wonder if I might sleep better if I did. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Reinhardt knows me too well, bless the boy. He’s started sending me lessons on Arabic. He says I would get on well with their squad's translator. He wishes I could meet his squad. Apparently if I was there I would try and mother half of them to death and terrorize the other. Only Reinhardt would try to distract me like this. I think I’ll let him. 

 

* * *

 

 

    He got shot. Reinhardt got shot. 

    And do you know how the little shit told me?!

_ “Now Tante Rai, I know how you feel about all this. So before you over react I would just like to say, because of my actions no one else was hurt.”  _

    Before I  overreact . 

    I swear if the bullet doesn’t kill him I will. 

 

* * *

 

 

   He’s grown. He’s taller than Vati had been. Broader to. He picks me up when he hugs me now. He stands like a soldier though, even if his eyes still twinkle. 

 

* * *

 

 

    It’s almost like a memory, to have both Ada and Reinhardt sitting and talking as we eat. I’ve become too used to quiet. It is nice.

 

* * *

 

 

    Something is going on in Russia. They haven’t said what exactly but there have been reports of battles raging in Siberia. Not that they would tell us even if the world were to end. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Fucking Russia. Fucking Omnica. I knew it was to good to be true when they just shut the plants down.

 

* * *

 

 

    Sometimes it feels like the world is ending.

 

* * *

 

 

    I haven’t heard from Ada in two weeks or Reinhardt in a month. The city is practically a war zone. People are frantic. 

 

* * *

 

 

    The city has become a war zone. If these are my last words. Let it be known that I loved my children as my own blood and my only regret is that they had to fight such hard battles.

 

* * *

 

 

    Apparently I haven't heard from Reinhardt because he’s been busy taking that knight in shining armor thing way too far. I still haven’t heard from Ada. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Apparently the UN is finally getting their collective heads out of their collective asses and finally admitting that they need to work together on this. Apparently Reinhardt is being considered for a position on an international strike team. Still no word from Ada.

 

* * *

 

 

    Overwatch is perhaps one of the stupidest names I have ever heard for a government organization, barring Crusaders. Who comes up with these things. Honestly. 

 

* * *

 

 

    My idiot nephew has somehow managed to  rip his face open  and didn’t think it was important to tell me. He’s lucky he didn’t lose his eye. If Ada has done anything nearly as stupid I'll wring her neck. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Looking back it seems implausible. Ada is far more practical and infinitely sneakier than her brother. The slytherin to his gryffindor. Although a fight could be made for hufflepuff. Ha, the two of them would mock me for still caring about those books never mind that I know they read them almost as much as I did. 

     I hope they come home safely. 

 

* * *

 

 

    It seems impossible but Ada is dead, has been as good as dead for months. The hospital room is too quiet, the only noise is the constant beeps of the machines keeping her breathing. There is none of my Joy left there. Only an empty shell of what Ada used to be. Brigitte won’t be released from intensive care for weeks. 

     She hadn’t even told me I was going to be an Oma. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Brigitte is so much tinier that either Reinhardt or Ada. And yet she’s so strong. I think I can do this one more time. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I take that back.

 

* * *

 

 

    Somehow Brigitte has managed to be more of a hellion than both her mother and uncle. Impressive. I might die of heart failure yet.

 

* * *

 

 

    The war is over. Apparently we won. It doesn't feel like it. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Brigitte lost her first tooth today. It was loose to begin with but the punch to the face was what really knocked it out. I can foresee absolutely no way this ends badly. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Brigitte doesn’t seem to understand that punching people who offend you is not typically accepted. Reinhardt is absolutely no help. He’s just made her want a big hammer. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Why did I do this. Dealing with yet another teenage girl is going to kill me, I barely survived her mother. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I’ve started searching for metal workers willing to take on apprentices. If she wants to use a hammer she’s damn well going to know how to do something productive with it besides bashing faces in. 

 

* * *

 

 

    I’ve started hearing things about Overwatch. I’m not sure if I believe them all. But some of them line up a little too well with what I already know. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Apparently Jack and Gabe are fighting. It’s a shame really. I had that 50 euros Reinhardt lost forever ago down on them finally getting their act together before Christmas. Yes, I’m petty. Tell me something I don’t know. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Gérard and Amélie are dead. I would rage a war against Talon myself for the way Reinhardt was crying when he told me. 

    Those foolish children playing at war, trying to warp the world into what they think it should be. 

     I feel sick. I wish I could be surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

     Brigitte has  finally entered a metalworking apprenticeship.

 

* * *

 

 

    Ana Amari died on her last mission. It took Reinhardt a hour to stop crying long enough to tell me. I know he doesn’t cry in front of the team. Foolish boy. He thinks it would drag them down. As if he is Atlas holding them all upon his shoulders. At least he will cry. It's not healthy to bottle things up. 

    Which is apparently what Morrison and Reyes are doing. I have revoked first name privileges as they have hurt my nephew and I may not be able to hurt them but I can damn well be passive aggressive.

    If only I could do the same to Talon. 

    Not that they would care what an old woman thinks of them. They're the kind of thoughtless that only leads to pain and destruction with the survivors left to pick up the pieces. 

* * *

 

 

    There has been an explosion at the Swiss Headquarters. This can mean nothing good for Overwatch. I still think that's a stupid name.

 

* * *

 

 

    Overwatch has disbanded. Jack and Gabriel are dead. Reinhardt is a fugitive. 

    Perhaps I should have fought for Delma to name him differently. Only bad luck follows those named for the living.

 

* * *

 

 

    The UN can pass all the acts they want. They will not touch my nephew. I will not let them have my son. Not as long as I draw breath.

* * *

 

 

    I’m getting too old for this. 

_     “Tante Rai, never fear. Brigitte agreed to accompany me on a series of daring adventures while we wait for this drama to calm.” _

    Forget killing them, I’m going to string both of them up by their  toes. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Honestly he chose Dragon as his code word in his letters. I know I told him too many stories. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Getting older is terrible. My bones ache and my joints crack. I always hurt and I never have energy. Perhaps I should see a doctor. I hope Reinhardt is managing with more grace than I am. And what a thought that is. My little boy is not only a man, but an old one at that. Where does time go.

 

* * *

 

 

    Traveling to Gibraltar  was  actually necessary despite what Reinhardt likes to think. Because apparently the only way to find out pertinent information is to dig it up myself. The newspapers knew before I did. No matter what he says he deserved that smack upside the head, honestly the whole overprotective thing stopped being cute when he was  2 . And I did hug him after. It was good to see them.

    Reinhardt is still making me feel older every time I see him and Brigitte has had lots of practical practice for her metalworking.

 

* * *

 

 

    Mercy and Fareeha have grown so much. Torbjörn is as crotchety as ever. Winston has gotten fat. Lena hasn’t changed at all. The empty places echo. 

 

* * *

 

 

    Hana is sweet. She reminds me of Reinhardt’s old friend Calla, a bit. Bright and cheerful and full of steel. No wonder Reinhardt has taken to her.

 

* * *

 

 

    I am no longer allowed to stay at the base. It has been deemed unsafe. I feel like telling that gorilla exactly where to shove his bananas.

 

* * *

 

 

    It seems the world doesn’t have much need for stories these days. Perhaps they’ll start writing their own. Though, in a way they already have been.  

 

* * *

 

 

    Apparently this journal will both begin and end in a hospital. It’s quiet, but this time it’s because my eardrums were blown out in the blast. It hurts. But that’s only to be expected. They don’t expect me to last much longer. I’ve had a good life. Longer than most of my family's. I’ve raised three loyal strong people even if only two are still here. I still remember how people used to tell me how my stories were useless. But the world is just everyone’s stories running together, bleeding over. 

    They’re coming to take me for surgery now. Hopefully I’ll come back. 

    If I don’t. Well, how do all good stories finish? 

    I love you all so much.

 

* * *

  
  


**My Aunt was a wonderful woman who raised not only me and my sister from a young age, but my niece as well. She was completely devoted to her family and the losses of those dear to her took their tolls. She did not believe in toughening children up to face a cruel and hard world. But rather to make the world a softer place. She taught us to fight for what we believed in, no matter what. She will forever be missed. But for now I place a punctuation mark on her last official entry and fulfill one of her most ardent beliefs. Stories are to be shared.** **-Reinhardt Wilhelm**  
  
**The End**


End file.
